


Peace

by Archer973



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charles shows Erik what peace truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

When Erik Lensherr thought of his last night on earth, he had never imagined he would be spending it in a mansion playing chess with a telepath. Charles Xavier had changed many things in Erik’s world, but this was one of the most unexpected. Never before had he thought he would be part of something. He had never wanted to be, never longed for companionship. His only purpose in life had been killing Shaw. But Charles had changed all that.

The heat of the fire warmed him as he studied the man across from him. Blue eyes, so clear and vibrant Erik could scarcely believe they existed, sparked with heat as Charles argued with him. He was a true believer, a naive soul that still thought the world was a good place. It was… endearing. Stupid, of course, but Charles… Charles made him almost want to believe.

“Killing Shaw will not bring you peace.”

Erik wanted to laugh. Peace. There was no peace, not for him at least. He was a monster, a weapon. His weakness had killed his mother and his strength had killed dozens of others. What peace was there for a murderer?

“Peace was never an option,” he replied, opening his mind, trying once more to get Charles to see what he sees, to understand. He gives him Shaw and his torturous instruments; the sight of his mother’s body on the ground; the look of fear and hatred on human faces when confronted with his gift.

But suddenly they are gone. Instead he’s sitting on a couch, the fire crackling merrily as snow falls outside. He has a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. Charles is sitting on the other end of the couch, feet tucked under Erik’s legs, his nose buried in a book. He can hear Raven moving around in the next room, calling that dinner will be ready soon and that Hank made his famous lasagna. Charles looks up at him and smiles. A wave of utter contentment wraps around him.

“That is peace, my friend,” Charles says softly, pulling out of Erik’s mind, though he can still feel the other man hovering, brushing the edges of his thoughts. “Not killing Shaw, not destroying humans. We stop the war, and then we come home. Maybe open a school. We can help craft a new world, a better one. And we can do it together.”

There was a wetness in Charles’ eyes that he did not try to hide. He was looking at Erik intently, as if he wished to strip away his layers and stare into his soul. Erik looked back, holding that memory, that future, in his mind. It was a good one. It was everything Charles deserved. And Erik was going to ensure that he got it, no matter what the cost.


End file.
